battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
What The Beam Determined
What The Beam Determined is the first episode of BFIS, where the contestants compete for team captain spots. "They're creating the isle of peace. It's called '''Isle Sleep'. A 50-star area with 900 mattresses, 900 clocks, 6 restaurants, 24 vending machines, and BFDI servants, and the winner even gets to invite certain people and expel others." - Nintendo'' Plot The very beginning involves Benjamin Kiang telling the viewers if they're ready. He says that there are 9 boys and 9 girls on a blue and green planet, of all different ages. He then warns you that the show is chock-full of repose, so you shouldn't watch it when you're tired unless you wish to lull yourself to sleep. Then Sunscreen and Bugspray are seen. Bugspray mentions a time when Febreze won a Nobel Prize, wondering who should get it next. Sunscreen says a competition was needed for this. Then Febreze shows up, saying that the prize went to both him and Rubber, as a miniature team. Bugspray said that the team only helped because they argued with each other. Temporarily annoyed, Rubber drops the subject and starts talking about Bouncy Ball, who is both his cousin and an Object Mayhem contestant. Bugspray asks if he was his brother or neighbor, and Rubber replies that he was his mom's sister's son, which Bugspray says is a pretty complicated family chain. Rubber says Bouncy Ball is blue, limbless and springy. Febreze asks why he isn't in the world, and Rubber responds that he was an OM contestant and Rubber couldn't make it to OM so he decided to have fun here. Sunscreen said there will be lots of fun here, and Bugspray said there will be lots of help here. The next scene involves Thread, Lemonade and Napkin. Thread tells Lemonade how she thinks Napkin is weird because he's rarely energetic. Annoyed, Napkin gets up and says he's young and recently conquered jet-lag. Thread further teases that he's doomed because he's young, and Lemonade concernedly tells her to leave him alone. Then Beachball, Bowling Ball and Brownie are seen. Beachball asks Brownie if she wants to chat, which Bowling Ball responds with the fact that Brownie can't speak. Annoyed, Brownie carefully speaks the words "Hey! Listen!", and Bowling Ball corrects his statement to that she almost can't speak. Beachball says it can't be doubted, and Bowling Ball suggests that they could race together to prevent boredom. The next scene involves Candle, Eggy and Radio. Candle tells a joke: "I threw a pumpkin in the air and it came down squash!" which Eggy laughs at. Radio compliments that the joke is nice. Then, to everyone's annoyance, Carrot shows up claiming that his jokes are a lot better than Candle's, and Candle says none of Carrot's stuff is good. Carrot angrily says she just thinks so, falcon kicking Eggy out of sight. The last scene before Nintendo's appearance involves Camera, Lamp, Dodecahedron and Alarm Clock playing a board game. The die lands on 6 for Camera, who then wins for the 91st time in a row. Dodecahedron says they need to pick a different game, such as Simon Says. Alarm Clock says he wants them to wait, because he's tired and would rather take a nap. Lamp then says it's really buggy and there should be a more relaxing place, preventing distractions and fanning lullabies. Camera, Napkin, Rubber and Sunscreen agree that such a place should exist. Nintendo then shows up, telling everyone that they're in luck, because Isle Sleep is being created. Sunscreen asks how much it costs, and Nintendo says nothing. Sunscreen is then instantly eager to go there, but Nintendo says there can only be one winner and everyone wants to be the winner the same, so he's going to have the characters compete in a reality show. Sunscreen asks if the winner will get a Nobel Prize (like Febreze and Rubber did) and Nintendo said that (s)he will just be in charge of the isle. Bugspray then asks how they will compete. Nintendo says that they will stand on a balance beam suspended over a 12-foot deep river, and they're supposed to stay on without falling into the water. Camera then says it's really easy since she can fly. Nintendo says that she's unfortunately out because she's supposed to be touching the beam. Camera says she's confused because she doesn't have legs, and Nintendo responds that she should have held the beam with her hands. Camera does so, but Nintendo says it was too late and she already got out. She sadly flew away. Then comes Brownie greeting Eggy. Eggy is annoyed by Brownie succesfully getting his attention, and kicks her off the beam. Then he gets out of focus and falls off the beam himself. Then Napkin complains to Rubber that if he falls off the beam, he'll land in the water, and be soaked and uncomfortable. Rubber offers to carry him on his back, which makes him happy. Febreze then says the problem is serious, but they'll get themselves back to normal because of the Sky of Recovery. Thread, thinking he's talking nonsense, pushes him off the beam. Rubber got mad that she knocked his friend off, and she asserted that this didn't make sense because they were friends. Rubber said he had many other friends in addition, and kicked Thread on the side of the face. Getting hurt, Thread loses attention and falls off. Rubber then stares ahead as if he was sorry, since he didn't mean to knock her off the beam. When Lemonade said he wasn't being nice, Rubber said he stood with Napkin on his back so long his legs were getting tired, and he (and, of course, Napkin) fell off. Lemonade is sad about the huge friend loss, until she hears Beachball, Sunscreen and Bugspray commence an alliance, where she asks if she can join. Sunscreen is torn between letting her on and expelling her, and replies with a "Maybe later?". Then she and Bugspray stop paying attention to the beam and fall off. Nintendo announces that there are 9 contestants left (Carrot, Bowling Ball, Candle, Lamp, Beachball, Lemonade, Radio, Alarm Clock and Dodecahedron), which is the halfway mark (since there are 18 contestants total). Sad about the loss of her alliance members, Beachball is about to think of something to do when she falls off the beam. She is then relieved that she can float on water. The next scene involves Carrot running across the beam, unfortunately knocking off Bowling Ball, Lemonade and Radio. He asserts to Alarm Clock and Dodecahedron that he can win the challenge. Alarm Clock tells him to watch where he's running, which angers him and he attempts to kick them off. However, much to Carrot's annoyance, they quickly hang onto the beam. Carrot falls off and hangs onto them, but then he smells their feet and is grossed out, and he falls down. Nintendo announces that there are 4 contestants left (Candle, Lamp, Alarm Clock and Dodecahedron) now that Carrot is out. Dodecahedron complains that his muscles are tiring and he's unable to hold onto the beam any longer. Sure enough, they fall down, leaving Lamp and Candle on the beam. Lamp says that since they're the final two she should win because she has a lightbulb, angering Candle. She then says that if she wins the isle, she'll let Candle onto the isle, which still doesn't make Candle happy. Lamp then says one of them needs to fall off and place 2nd, and Candle says she won't be purposefully annoyed. Lamp says still only one can win. Nintendo then shows up saying Lamp is wrong, and that they both win, meaning they choose the teams for a longer battle, shocking Lamp, and then that they have to wait a month, shocking Candle. Nintendo then tells the viewers that: (1) They should stay tuned for the next episode; (2) They can recommend characters, but UOS recommending closes on May 4; (3) They can vote for their favorite contestant here; and (4) He wants opinions! Epilogue Rubber, Napkin, Beachball and Lemonade are on the water. Rubber asks where everyone else is. Beachball says they probably sank. Rubber then says Napkin's uncomfortable because he's soaked, and Lemonade says she's uncomfortable because water is getting in her lemonade. Beachball asks if someone should get everyone else, which Rubber disagrees with (because of what Febreze said). Clip Arts *When Benjamin is talking, clip arts of Napkin yawning and blissfully sleeping are shown. *When Nintendo is talking about Isle Sleep, there are clip arts of: the Rejoin Star in the video that expressed BFDI, BFS and II as staying awake contests; the mattress that Coiny is asleep on in my Scratch game "Wake Coiny!"; Alarm Clock's body, which is also the clock in "BOTO Is Still on Hiatus..."; the houses in my fake BFDIA 6 "What are You Thankful For?"; soda machines from Google Images; Pencil and Match from BFDI; Funnel Cake, Bugspray and Rubber being invited onto the isle and Carrot and Infinity being expelled. Funnally enough, houses aren't restaurants! *When Nintendo is talking to the viewer at the end, there are clip arts of: Charlie and Cubey as recommended characters; sleeping Cubey as a sign of recommending closing down; and Funnel Cake when referring to favorite contestants. *The clip arts use the BFDI assets, not my assets. Trivia/Goofs *The challenge and some of the dialogue are from BFDI. *When Nintendo says, "Stay on the beam without falling into the water", Brownie and Dodecahedron are standing right over grass. Wouldn't they have crashed on the grass? *At 3:17 the opening cap on the front of Sunscreen flashes on her back. *Since Thread and Napkin don't like each other, Thread has a wide smile when Napkin complains he'll be soaked, and Napkin is happy when Thread falls off the beam. *Lamp and Candle weren't knocked off by Carrot because they were thin. Category:Video Category:Episode Category:Nintendo Category:Isle sleep Category:Isle Category:Sleep Category:Competition